AVION
by Yunuen
Summary: Un juego de niños.


Aquí los niños tienen siete.

Es un relato muy sencillo, espero que les guste.

Disclamer:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis entrañables tortugas.

-:-:-:-

**AVION**

-Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…1.Uno…dos…tres…2.Uno…dos…tres…3.Uno…dos…tres…eh…no va así.

Miguel Ángel, que está de cuclillas, pasa una mano sobre el piso y frota para borrar una línea que ha dibujado sobre éste con un trozo de gis blanco.

Mira pensativo la mancha que ha dejado.

-¡Ah, sí¡ Es entre el 2 y el 3…uno…dos…tres…4…y juntito al 4…uno…dos…tres…5.

Mira de nuevo lo que dibuja en el piso.

En eso, pasa Rafael a un lado. Se queda mirando a Miguel Ángel que está muy concentrado en lo que sea que esté haciendo. Se sigue de largo.

-¡Qué bien está quedando¡ Ahora arriba del 4 y del 5…uno…dos…tres…6…y arriba del 6…uno…dos…tres…7, y a un lado del 7…uno…dos…tres…8…y…uno…dos…tres…9…y…

-Miguel ¿Qué haces?

Miguel Ángel voltea y ve a Donatelo.

-Un avión.-responde.

-¿Un avión?

-Aja.

Donatelo mira con atención los nueve paralelogramos de cuatro lados iguales, cada uno tiene en el centro un número arábigo, y observando con más detenimiento, la numeración es es forma ascendente. Los paralelogramos están ordenados de una manera poco convencional y bien podría caber dentro de su área el pie de Miguel.

-Eso no es un avión-Donatelo concluye después de una cabal observación.

-¡Claro que sí¡ ¿No lo ves? Está es la cola…esta parte son las alas y…

-Lo que digas, sigue en lo tuyo.

Donatelo se marcha.

Y Miguel Ángel sigue en lo suyo. Se levanta, se coloca más cerca del cuadrado que tiene el número 9 y sobre éste dibuja…

-Un gran circulo…grande…grande…y… ¡Ya quedó el avión!

Se levanta y rápido se va llevándose el gis para guardarlo en un lugar seguro porque es el único que tiene, corre hacia alguna parte, desaparece… y aparece con un pequeño recipiente de plástico.

Coloca el recipiente cerca del número 1 y toma del interior una bolita de papel húmedo y lo coloca sobre el 1.

Y salta para no pisar el cuadrado con el número 1 y cae en un pie sobre el número 2. Rápido salta de nuevo y cae con un solo pie en el número 3. Un salto más y cae ahora en el 4 y 5 con un pie en cada uno. Salta de nuevo y su pie derecho cae en el 6, otro salto y cae otra vez en dos pies pero ahora en el 7 y en el 8 y se prepara para un salto más y llegar al 9 pero…

-¡Ay! ¡Se me olvidó!

Corre hacia alguna parte otra vez y regresa con el gis y se agacha sobre elcentro del círculo para dibujar una línea vertical que lo divide en dos y de un lado dibuja el numero 1 y del otro un 0 y así queda un gran número 10.

-Ahora sí ya está.

Echa a correr de nuevo con el gis en la mano.

Regresa en un dos por tres.

Coloca sus pies de nuevo en el 7 y en el 8 y salta sobre el 9 con un pie y salta para caer con un pie en el 1 y el otro en el 0.

Salta para girar y regresar saltando al 1 y contando regresivamente.

-10, 9, 8-7, 6, 5-4, 3,2 y…

Se agacha balanceándose en un pie, toma la bolita de papel que está en el 1, se endereza y salta sobre el cuadrado y aterriza a salvo sobre ambos pies.

-¡Bien!-se felicita-Pero…-se detiene-¿Cómo sé que no pise raya?

Se encoge de hombros y se gira para estar de frente al avión. Arroja la bolita de papel para que caiga en el 2. Y salta, esta vez un poco más rápido.

-1...3…

Se agacha, toma la bolita de papel, se brinca el 2, aterriza en el 1, un salto más y la libra otra vez.

Aparentemente.

-¡Súper¡ ¡Y en la tele decían que era difícil¡ No he pisado raya…creo.

Arroja de nuevo la bolita de papel sobre el 3 pero no mide su fuerza y la bolita cae fuera del cuadrado.

Se apura a recogerla y dejarla donde debió caer.

Se regresa al número de partida.

Flexiona levemente las rodillas para saltar pero justo en ese momento aparece repentinamente Rafael y pasa por sobre el avión y pisa la bolita de papel.

-¡Aagh¡ ¿Qué es esta porquería?

-¡Rafa! ¡Fíjate donde pisas!

Rafael sacude su pie para deshacerse de la cosa que se le pegó en la planta.

-¡Yo puedo pasar por donde se me de la gana! ¡Tú eres el que está estorbando¡ ¡Vete a jugar a otra parte!

Rafael se va.

Miguel Ángel se queda mirando el papel desecho y el número 3 algo despintado.

Toma el pequeño recipiente y se aleja con tristeza.

En un ratito llega Donatelo para ver qué relajo estaban armando Rafael y Miguel Ángel pero no ve a ninguno de los dos.

Le llama la atención los trazos que Miguel Ángel hizo en el piso.

Después de examinar el trazo ya terminado, comprende. Miguel Ángel ha estado jugando al "avión". Ya decía que no era un avión estructuralmente exacto.

Nota que algunas líneas están difusas. Quiere decir que Miguel sí ha pisado raya y al parecer ya ha llegado hasta el número 3, por las marcas de humedad en el 1, 2 y el 3.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Decide intentarlo.

Salta tranquilamente por cada cuadrado con su respectivo número.

1, 2, 3,4-5,6, 7-8, 9, 10, 10, 9, 8-7, 6, 5-4, 3, 2, 1

Un salto más y sale del avión.

Sonríe. Es tan fácil. Miguel debería jugar juegos más educativos y acordes a su edad, como el ajedrez por ejemplo, así desarrollaría su intelecto además de sólo enfocarse en una actividad física.

Se retira a sus asuntos.

Miguel Ángel regresa con calma y con su recipiente repleto de bolitas húmedas de papel, por si se deshace alguna tiene de repuesto. Al llegar al avión, lo deja en el suelo y toma una.

La arroja hacia el 3.

Está vez cae bien.

Sonríe por su logro.

Se prepara para reanudar el juego y…

-Miguel ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritó Rafa?

…es interrumpido de nuevo.

Esta vez es Leonardo.

-Es que-contesta algo disgustado- Rafa no se fijó en donde puso la pata y pisó mi bolita de papel y se embarró todo y de paso borró mi avión, pero-echa un vistazo a los daños que sufrió su avión-creo que todavía se puede jugar.

Y salta.

-1,2…4-5,6, 7-8…

-Espera Miguel, ya pisaste raya.

-No.

-Sí, fíjate bien, en el 7.

Miguel mira su pie que está en el 7, su dedito está apenitas en el borde de la línea. Lo levanta un poco para asegurarse que no hay ninguna línea debajo de su dedito pero ahí está, ha tocado raya.

Voltea hacia Leonardo.

-Nomás es un poquito.-

-Bueno, síguele.

Y le sigue.

-…9, 10, 10, 9, 8-7,6, 5-4…2,1

Brincado el último obstáculo, Miguel levanta los brazos y pega de brinquitos.

-¡Voy por el 4!

-Espera, me va a mí.

Leonardo toma una bolita húmeda de papel del pequeño recipiente y la arroja al número 1.

…23456789101098765432…1.

-¡Orale! ¡Qué rápido! ¡Y ni tocaste la raya!

Se admira Miguel.

-Tú también puedes hacerlo si te empeñas.

Miguel se acerca al avión y lo mira muy concentrado.

-Sí se puede…sí se puede…-susurra para sí.

Coloca la bolita en el 1.

-Es para que estemos parejos.-dice antes de que Leonardo pregunte.

Leonardo le sonríe.

Y Miguel Ángel salta en un pie conforme canta el número en turno, pero con el primer número empieza fuera del avión.

A la una como tuna.

A las dos me da la tos.

A las tres veo a Andrés.

A las cuatro voy al teatro.

A las cinco brinco y brinco.

A las seis merendaré.

A las siete soy chapete.

A las ocho soy pinocho.

Y enseguida salta y canta tan rápido como puede y saltando como debe ser.

De una

de dola,

De tela

canela,

Zumbaca

tabaca,

De vira virón,

Cuéntalas

bien…

Salta sobre el 1 después de recoger la bolita de papel.

Que la una son.

Leonardo aplaude.

-¡Muy bien! ¡No tocaste raya! ¡Te dije que podías! Pero-deja de aplaudir-¿Qué no termina la canción en "Cuéntalas bien que las once son? Y no tiene que ver con el juego pero cantaste bien, sólo la última parte te falló.

-Es que no llegué al 11 sino al 1.

Ambos ríen.

-Cierto, bueno, continua Miguel, no has perdido tu turno todavía.

-Esta bien…

A la una como tuna.

(se brinca el dos)

A las tres veo a Andrés.

A las cuatro voy al teatro.

A las cinco brinco y brinco.

A las seis merendaré.

A las siete soy chapete.

A las ocho soy pinocho…

Leonardo mira a su hermanito con alegría, parece ser que a él se le hace más entretenido cantar y brincar.

Qué le va a hacer.

Pues seguir en el juego, para algo es el hermano mayor.

-:-:-:-

Siento haber hecho a un lado a Rafa y a Don, es que ellos ya se sienten niños grandes, y Leo es incapaz de dejar solo a su hermanito ¿Verdad?

n.n

Y si cuentan bien, Miguel sí llega a la una al terminar la canción en la primera ronda.

XD


End file.
